The Long Night
by Andaxia Moonstar
Summary: A Cardassian survivor relives her life before and after the Dominion War, and discovers the strength inside her.


The Long Night  
  
September 2002  
  
Dusk, and another day's work over. Amleca Frenroh trudged through the streets to her small shelter, erected on the remains of her family's property in Lakarian City. Five weeks after the Dominion and Breen surrendered to the Allied forces, Cardassia Prime was still in ruins, a mere skeleton of what she was. Amleca was helping with the cleanup efforts, doing inventory on what could be salvaged or what needed to be completely replaced amid the wreckage and destruction. Very discouraged and depressed, she pondered the state of her people - what remained of them. Eight hundred million massacred; the number was unthinkable. She noticed a starving gettle picking its way through the burnt-out remains of what used to be a major throughway. Returning to the shelter in time to catch the sunset, she witnessed the redness of the dying light reflecting eerily off the city's remains. Cries of all sorts echoed through the streets. As night fell, she had never felt more cold, disheartened, or completely alone.  
  
As she had every night since they became available online, she read the network reports; they consisted primarily of updated lists of the confirmed dead, as recovery crews continued to find victims of the Dominion's last attack. This night there were 256 new names posted. Amleca was drawn to read these lists - a disturbing addiction - needing to know how many associates she would never see again. No familiar names tonight; however, thousands were still unaccounted for.  
  
She stepped outside, needing fresh air, knowing she wouldn't find it, but compelled just the same. A skinny teenaged girl was digging in the dirt, her black hair tangled and dirty. Scanning the area, Amleca noticed a small wompat struggling through a pile of metal. Suddenly, the pile shifted and the animal was trapped, uttering a shrill cry as the metal buried it. She turned to go, not wanting to look upon death again, when she heard whimpering. Realizing it was still alive, she ran over and quickly unburied it. Severely injured, it looked up at her, its wide eyes full of pain and fear, its white fur dirtied by filth and blood. Relenting, she muttered to herself, "You have become too soft over the years." She gently wrapped it with a stray piece of cloth and brought it inside.  
  
Examining its wounds, it was obvious the wompat would not likely survive. However, if it was strong enough to endure the night, it could recover completely. She had a small supply of medicines in the personal kit she had carried with her on missions from the Obsidian Order. With skilled hands, she cleansed and dressed its injuries, gave it a shot of combination antibiotic, and cooked up a warm gruel. The animal was too weak to ingest the food, so she spoon-fed it until it could eat no more and fell asleep in her lap.  
  
Gently moving it to a box on her desk, she returned to perusing the news, scrolling down to read an article about the recent delivery of replicators by the Federation. There was also an editorial pondering the whereabouts of Gul Dukat. Amleca spat at the first mention of his name, awakening the wompat, which started to cry again. She gently caressed the top of its head to calm it. It yawned and resumed its sleep.  
  
Dukat. The very name made her shudder. She had first met him at a party when her family still lived in the capital city. Her parents had been associates of the Dukats for several years, but this was the first time Amleca had met them. She had been working at the time on a report for her father, Gul Danjin Frenroh, the commander of the Galor-class warship Kraven. Danjin was a strict, unforgiving man who, nevertheless, was extremely devoted to his family and troops. Popular among the military and well liked by his superiors, Amleca greatly admired him. Seated away from the crowd, her mind on her work, the younger Dukat had taken a seat beside her. The patriarch's son was about her age, a tall, imposing figure, rather handsome, with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here, all alone?" he probed.  
  
"You just did, I believe." Amleca turned to face him. His eyes glinted, glancing down at  
the PADD and then returning to her face.  
  
"Ahh, tactical strategies. Quite fascinating. I too am in the military." He leaned closer to  
her, ignoring her stiffness. "Are you familiar with the planet Bajor?"  
  
"Of course. How could I not be? My father happens to leave for Bajor next week."  
Amleca was very annoyed at the intrusion, but restrained from showing any irritation.  
She had no intention of having him misinterpret it as a sign of interest.  
  
Dukat was oblivious to her resentment. "One day, I will be prefect of Bajor, and I will  
bring Cardassia great glory." As he went into a monologue of exactly how he was going  
to contribute to Cardassia's new revival, she noticed the glint in his eyes become more  
malevolent and proud. "He's mad," she thought. "This is one that cannot be trusted."  
  
He finally finished, waiting for approval. "It sounds momentous, Dukat. Please excuse  
me, I think I hear my sister calling." She arose, hoping to make a quick getaway, when  
Dukat grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.  
  
"Amleca, Amleca. . . .stop." He stood and came behind her, stroking her dark purplish-  
black hair. "Such a rare color for such a fiery spirit. You need to be careful that it doesn't  
attract the wrong sort."  
  
"'I'll keep that in mind." She carefully extracted her arm from his grip and turned towards  
him. His eyes continued to glisten towards her, reflecting the stars in the night sky. He  
made a move to grab her again, but she wheeled out of his grasp. "Watch yourself,  
Dukat. Or I may begin to believe you are the 'wrong sort' you warned me of." She turned  
and made her way back to the party, listening for any sign he was following, but there  
was only the sound of his laughter.  
  
A faraway wail startled her out of her reverie. The wompat seemed not to have heard, continuing to sleep peacefully. She checked its pulse - weak but steady. She would have to awaken it soon and give it more to eat.  
  
The memory of her first meeting with Dukat still disturbed her, especially after knowing all he had wrought in the past fifteen years. Sighing and forcing away another shudder, she returned to the computer. Several factions were debating who should be named the new leaders. A former Obsidian Order operative, Elim Garak, had a lot of support, but there was also talk of a war hero, Gul Hiken, and Makbar, once the chief archon of the judicial system.  
  
Elim Garak - now there was a story. The son of the great Enabran Tain, one of her mentors, he had been a promising operative when scandals forced Tain to exile him on Terok Nor. He had lived there for eight years as the only Cardassian among the Bajorans and Federation until becoming part of Legate Damar's inner circle during the resistance. He had finally been allowed to return home, although Amleca had to admit it wasn't much to come home to.  
  
She remembered the grandeur and magnificence of the Imperial Plaza, the statues of heroic military leaders glistening in the sun. It was here she had often met with Trist. Trist was a rotund man who jiggled like ratik pudding, but he was sharp and very good at his work. He trained operatives for the Obsidian Order, the ruthless internal police who kept an eye on every citizen, particularly the government and military. Most people were terrified of them, but Amleca had become fascinated by the Order, and strove to excel in the hopes of catching their attentions. The hard work had paid off and she had been selected as an operative.  
  
By this time, the family had moved to Lakarian City. After her first mission - a routine investigation of Fahleena III's dolamide receiving center - she took the time to visit her family. There, she learned of the Dukat patriarch's death. She hadn't been terribly surprised by this news; in fact, she had helped Tain plan his assassination. However, she was furious she hadn't been chosen as the one to eliminate him.  
  
"Why are you upset, daughter? I didn't think you were that close to the Dukats," her  
mother had said, resting her hand on Amleca's shoulder.  
  
"I was never close to the Dukats," she spat. "And my feelings are Obsidian Order  
business, mother. You know I can't discuss my work." Jelvinas silently removed her  
hand. Regretting her harsh words, Amleca apologized. "I heard of your promotion to  
chief archon. Congratulations."  
  
Jelvinas smiled. "Thank you daughter. I've invited our neighbors over for dinner. I don't  
believe you've met the Damars. Please, no talk about the Order in front of them. I don't  
want them frightened off - they are quite pleasant."  
  
"Yes, mother." Amleca stood and retired to the guestroom to freshen up, while Jelvinas  
went to answer the door. Amleca glanced at the viewscreen on the wall, where one of  
the Central Command members was discussing the elder Dukat's death. Angrily, she  
turned it off.  
  
Dinner had gone smoothly, her mother ensuring there were plenty of regova eggs,  
Amleca's favorite. The Damars were very polite and made good conversation. Their son  
had just entered the military. To everyone's surprise, they learned his first posting was to  
be the Kraven, when it returned from the Bajor system the following week.  
  
"I have heard great things of Gul Frenroh. I am honored and excited to be serving under  
him," the young Damar stated. Amleca studied him. He seemed an honest, strong  
warrior who would fight for Cardassia with his dying breath.  
  
"You should be honored - Danjin is a great hero to the people," she sternly replied.  
  
Damar stared at her, for she had been quiet until now. "I see the reputation of the  
Frenroh family is not without merit. You are indeed full of surprises. I had assumed you  
incapable of speech." He smiled warmly, indicating his statement had meant no  
disrespect. "Pardon, your voice is quite pleasant. Why did you refuse to entreat us with  
it until now?"  
  
Amleca returned the benevolent smile. "I tend to express myself through actions rather  
than words. But for you and your family I shall make an exception."  
  
The elder Damar raised his kanar in a toast. "To the young Amleca Frenroh, who seems  
to have as sharp a tongue as my son's."  
  
A scream filled the small room. Amleca spun towards the box next to her, where the wompat was shrieking terribly. Trying to climb out, it had reopened its wounds and was in extreme pain. Grabbing the hypospray, she injected it with another antibiotic. Unable to find her laser suture, she located some thin cord and a sliver of metal, and began to close its injuries the old-fashioned way. Humming an old Cardassian lullaby to herself as she worked, she noticed the wompat had stopped its agonized cries and was lying quite still, as though it knew she was trying to help.  
  
Finishing, she applied new bandages and gave it more gruel. Its breathing was still erratic, and its small sides worked hard as it wheezed. Believing it had been trying to come closer to her, she kept it on her lap. Glancing at the computer and noticing no new reports pending, she reached for a PADD, calling up one of Shoggoth's epic tales. Partway through, her mind wandered again, to the last time she had read this story.  
  
"How can you read this? The Never Ending Sacrifice is much better," her older brother,  
Tigin, teased, poking her in the side. In retaliation, Amleca drew her disruptor on him,  
scowling.  
  
"I've killed less annoying vermin than you, brother. Now leave me alone." Replacing the  
weapon, she returned to her reading of Shoggoth's fifth epic tale when she was  
interrupted again, this time by Randia, her younger sister.  
  
"How about a game of kotra, Amleca? Tigin is not a worthy opponent; all his mind can  
process is materials and machinery, not tactics."  
  
"No! I simply want some time to relax! Can't I have that one simple thing?" Amleca  
snatched the PADD and retreated to the dining room, where Jelvinas was busy making  
dinner and would not bother her. The starlight glinted through the windows, black from  
the night sky. This would be the first time in several years that the entire family would be  
together. Danjin had a day's leave while the Kraven was being resupplied, and Amleca  
had just returned from her latest mission.  
  
She had volunteered to travel to Loval to investigate an illegal trade in maraji crystals.  
There, she had confronted Gul Bordas, the son of an important Central Command  
member. He quickly folded under her interrogation and confessed to his accomplices.  
Preparing to leave, her partner Iliana Ghemor learned of his plan for an attack on them,  
so the pair had decided to eliminate the conspirators, which proved better than going  
through the messy business of collecting evidence. On the way home to Cardassia  
Prime, Amleca suggested to Iliana she should venture into undercover operations.  
Surprised, Iliana admitted she had been thinking about doing just that, and Amleca had  
given Iliana her blessing. Still, she would miss working with her friend.  
  
Amleca shoved the PADD aside, no longer able to concentrate. The smells of zabo meat  
and sem'hal stew with yamok sauce were now filling the room, and the family had begun  
to congregate. She greeted her father warmly, and the conversation was quick and  
combative, as usual. Amleca had nearly forgotten the security and delight of being  
surrounded by family.  
  
"I just received a report today that Gul Zarale was found murdered in the Sahving Valley  
on Bajor," Danjin announced. "It seems the Bajorans are exalting one of their own, some  
Li Nalas, as the one who slew him in terrific hand-to-hand combat. Pity that a mere  
Bajoran would bring down Zarale. It sounds suspicious to me."  
  
Amleca snorted in derision. "Gul Zarale was a fool. He was crazy for blood and  
careless. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he was caught unarmed in his underwear."  
  
Randia giggled, but Danjin's eyes blazed at her. "You shouldn't say that about Zarale. It  
is not kind."  
  
"Since when have I ever been kind? Father, I've investigated the man. He was an oaf.  
Those Bajoran villagers he killed were more intelligent than he was. Really, father, I am  
surprised you defend him!"  
  
Danjin chuckled. "My fiery Amleca. Still haven't lost your gentle tongue. May you some  
day become an ambassador for our people and frighten away our enemies."  
  
"Oh really," Jelvinas declared amongst the laughter as she served the larish pie.  
  
A beep from the computer signaled that new messages were in. Shifting carefully so as not to awaken the wompat, she retrieved the information. Mostly more debating about the new leaders, but there was a reply to the "Where's Dukat?" piece. The anonymous author ranted about the evil Dukat had wrought, cursing him in a tone that reminded Amleca of Korinas, who had worked with her after Iliana went undercover. Amleca was pleased to think Korinas was alive, and sent the writer a reply.  
  
Smiling wistfully, she patted the wompat on the head. It adjusted its position and curled tighter in her lap. Its small warm body was comforting to her, and for the first time that night, she realized she desperately wanted the wompat to live. She needed a companion. She had been aloof for far too long.  
  
Returning to the article, she glared at the photograph of Dukat, smiling at her from the monitor. "I hope you are in a place from which you never can return," she snarled. Deleting the article, she carefully arose and carried the wompat to her cot. Setting it down, she lay beside it, watching its erratic breathing as it wheezed. Knowing she needed sleep for the day ahead, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. But Dukat's nefarious face stayed with her, and she thought back on the second and final time she had encountered him.  
  
"Got him!" Amleca murmured to herself. She had been on Terok Nor for nine days, and  
finally had the evidence she needed on her last subject. Several Cardassian officers had  
been helping Bajorans procure food, medicine, and ways of escape. Some had even  
been supplying weapons to the Bajoran resistance groups. Several had confessed with  
the help of interrogation; others she had witnessed in secret and eliminated. Fortunately,  
she was almost finished with her work here. This had been a major assignment, but Tain  
felt confident in her as one of their senior members.  
  
Closing the mini-recorder, she silently left her final subject to his misdeeds and carefully  
made her way through the station back to her quarters on the Galor-class warship  
Grondil, where she was an unlisted passenger. She had to keep a sharp eye out for Gul  
Dukat, who was now - to her chagrin - prefect of Bajor, just as he had promised on that  
night of the party. Most likely he would not recognize her, but an Obsidian Order  
operative could never be too careful. If all went well, she would be on her way home  
tomorrow night.  
  
It was late and Quark's was bustling. Amleca stopped in for a red leaf tea and to listen  
for any gossip. Taking a seat in the far corner, she pulled out her mini-recorder, which  
could pick up a whisper on the other side of the room, even in this noise. Attaching it to  
the underside of the table, she pretended to be studying geographical notes. Two glinns  
were arguing at the table next to her about the recent Federation peace treaty and about  
some renegade Starfleet captain who had been attacking Cardassian ships, neither of  
which was new to her.  
  
After an hour, she retrieved the mini-recorder, finished her tea, and left. Several Bajoran  
workers glared as she passed, muttering "spoonhead" under their breaths. She paid  
them no heed. An engineering team rushed by, followed by a Legate with a Bajoran  
comfort woman. Otherwise, the corridors were deserted - or so she thought. Turning into  
the corridor that led to the Grondil, she ran into none other than Gul Dukat.  
Unfortunately, he recognized her immediately.  
  
"Ahh, I remember. The fiery girl with the pretty hair. Keeping yourself out of trouble, I  
presume?" His eyes still glinted, albeit with no trace of good humor. "It's a pity you didn't  
announce your presence. I would have entertained you with an exquisite dinner. Though  
I wonder, what are you doing here on Terok Nor?" He glanced down at the PADD under  
her arm with those hawkish eyes. "From promising military officer to geoscientist.  
Really, what a disappointment."  
  
"I apologize if my change of occupation concerns you. Believe me, I am quite proud of  
my new role in society," she retorted. "Excuse me, I need to return to my quarters to  
download these notes." Walking past him, she believed she had made a clean getaway.  
A familiar grab of the arm informed her she was wrong.  
  
"Really, why rush? Those notes will wait until morning. Why don't I treat you to a glass  
of kanar at Quark's?" Dukat's eyes narrowed as he turned her towards him. "Unless you  
have other information besides soil samples. Why would a mere scientist travel  
unannounced? I would hate to presume you have been spying on my officers or myself.  
Not even you would stoop so low."  
  
"Dukat, your ego is as inflated as ever. I have no interest in spying on you. You are  
nothing but a faithful servant to the state, if I remember correctly. Besides, I would not  
dare spy on the savior of Cardassia!" She glowered at him. "Release me now, Dukat!"  
  
Suddenly, he smacked her hard across the face. "You do not speak to me like that!  
Show me the respect I deserve!" Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, he brought his  
face near hers. "You do not want me as your enemy, Amleca. I demand to know what  
information you conceal from me!"  
  
Irate, she answered. "Fine - did you know several of your officers have been aiding the  
Bajorans? Hmm. Does that please you? But don't worry, they have been taken care of.  
Even your own chief of security, Thrax, has been helping your enemies." At his stunned  
silence, she defiantly glared at him. "Be careful, Dukat, you definitely do not want to  
anger me."  
  
"You lie!' he roared, shaking her. Having had enough, she spat in his face. Forcing  
herself free from his grip, she grabbed her disruptor and pointed it at him.  
  
"You have made an enemy tonight, Dukat. I swear to you I will do my best to see you  
destroyed. I will turn Cardassia against your plans. In the future, even your first officer  
and trusted friend will become my ally." She raised the disruptor. " Now get out of my  
way."  
  
Dukat raised his hands, temporarily beaten. She made a quick retreat to the Grondil,  
dropping her cover and ordering the commander to leave immediately. She knew it  
wouldn't take long for Dukat to come to his senses. Watching Terok Nor retreat in the  
distance, her only regret was that she hadn't completed her mission. Thrax was still  
alive.  
  
A tickling sensation alerted Amleca. The wompat had crawled nearer and was breathing on her cheek, its whiskers twitching against her ear. It was obvious that sleep was going to elude her this night, and she returned to her desk, taking the wompat with her. She fed it a little more gruel, checked its bandages, and cleaned the matted, filthy fur.  
  
Yawning, she made some raktajino and scrounged for a snack, coming across some Human food she had been given by a young Starfleet officer, part of the occupation and recovery team. Thin, yellow, crunchy, and very salty, she couldn't remember what he had called them, some kind of "chip." Suddenly missing her mother's yamok sauce, her mind wandered to the last time she had seen her father.  
  
"Cheer up, daughter. This battle will be won and I'll be back home before you leave  
Qo'noS. The Founders will be destroyed and another great milestone will be made for  
Cardassia!"  
  
"I know you will fight as well as ever, father. It is irritating I won't be able to witness  
history being made." Amleca silently cursed Felkin, one of their spies on the Klingon  
homeworld, who needed to be extracted after having been discovered. Being one of the  
most experienced members, she had been assigned the distasteful duty. "Trist tells me  
you have been assigned to the front. A great honor."  
  
"Yes, but I do suppose I've earned it. Don't worry, Trist is onboard the Kraven, which I  
know pleases you, although the rest of the crew are a little edgy being surrounded by  
Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar." He smiled broadly. "Remember, daughter, I  
volunteered when you asked me. I vow to see the Dominion destroyed, for the children  
of Cardassia."  
  
"How are the Romulans behaving, Father?"  
  
"As well as can be expected from Romulans. Though the commander of the lead  
Warbird, Colonel Lovok, is rather pleasant. Tain is onboard that ship, I hear." A warning  
tone sounded in the background. "Amleca, farewell. Be strong. Of all my children, you  
make me the proudest."  
  
"Farewell, Gul Frenroh. Much success." The viewscreen went dark.  
  
Amleca viciously wiped away a tear, standing abruptly and pacing the small shelter. She had not wanted to experience that particular memory again, but her trained mind retained every detail. It was agony. Returning to the computer, she reseated herself, glaring at the monitor. She wanted music. It was too quiet. Even the streets outside were devoid of noise at this late hour.  
  
Shaken, she realized why it was so quiet. The wompat was no longer wheezing. Taking a closer look, she realized it had stopped breathing. Not knowing if she was speaking to the wompat or herself, she exclaimed, "Oh no you don't! You are not giving up now!" Injecting the small body with reviving agents and oxygen, she vigorously massaged its sides. Sweat glistened as she worked. Minutes passed, and Amleca would not give in. She had seen too much death, and the memory of her last conversation with her father spurred her on. Finally, a choke and a cry revealed the wompat had returned to the living. Stopping the massage, she patted its head, then offered it some water while she gave it another dose of blood builder and oxygen. Picking it up and placing it back in her lap, she mindlessly caressed the soft fur as she stared out the window, remembering.  
  
"Damn him! Damn Dukat! The man is completely insufferable! He seems determined to  
utterly destroy Cardassia!" Amleca was infuriated. She had just learned of Dukat's  
alliance with the Dominion and his subsequent promotion as leader of the Union. It was  
sickening. She and her most trusted friends, Kila Nagar, a fellow Order operative, and  
Gul Rakat Irina, a military officer, were planning their next actions. Believing Central  
Command was responsible for most of Cardassia's current problems, they had formed a  
resistance cell several months ago. Calling themselves the Fankir Coalition, they had  
been working to unite other cells, including the Underground and The True Way.  
  
Amleca also had a personal goal, and that was to see the end of Dukat. He had been  
her personal nemesis ever since their last encounter on Terok Nor. Moving through the  
ranks, he seemed assured a bright future. However, fate had played into her hands the  
previous year. Dukat had returned to Cardassia with his illegitimate half-Bajoran  
daughter, Tora Ziyal. This was scandalous, but his wife was ready to forgive him and  
welcome the child. The night he returned, Amleca had secretly met with her, using a  
combination of values, traditions, and outright lies to convince her she would be  
disgraced with a half-Bajoran under her roof. His wife subsequently left him, taking away  
his children. Amleca had also been able to arrange his demotion, leaving him to  
command a mere freighter, with Ziyal beside him. She had nothing personal against his  
daughter; the child was merely a tool to be exploited to hurt Dukat.  
  
"Amleca, don't lose your rationale. He will be harder to bring down this time," Gul Irina  
placated. "We can't devote all of our energies towards him. Remember, Dukat didn't kill  
your father."  
  
Amleca slammed her hand on the table. "My father was betrayed by the Dominion! They  
are evil and soulless! And Dukat has now made them our allies! His decision will cause  
nothing but sadness for our people. There has to be a way to dispose of him once and  
for all!" She began pacing the dark room, finally stopping at the only window. Glaring at  
the night sky, she pondered. When she had heard of the fleet's defeat in the Gamma  
Quadrant, she had been ready to eliminate Felkin for causing her this anguish. But  
something had stayed her hand. It still irritated her that she had let the inept spy live.  
  
Taking a calming breath, she relaxed. "Granted, Dukat is out of reach for the moment.  
But I pledged to see the destruction of the Dominion - they killed not only my beloved  
father, but many of my friends as well, and my mentors Tain and Trist. I will never forget  
their massacre."  
  
Kila wondered, "What can we do? Our regular channels in the Order are no longer  
operative. Ever since Dukat named the Intelligence Bureau over the Order for his  
information, we have been shut out. It's hard enough to get into the Detapa Council  
nowadays, not to mention Central Command."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I still have many tricks I haven't revealed." Amleca scratched  
her chin in thought. "Gul Irina, talk to Guls Marratt and Trepar. Both are enemies of  
Dukat and they are in positions of power. See where they stand. Try to persuade them  
to our cause. Kila, contact Natima Lang. She has some contacts off-world that could  
prove helpful. As for me, I've just learned that an old friend has been named Dukat's  
aide. I have a promise to fulfill."  
  
A chime from the computer startled her. There were two new messages, one from the anonymous writer who had gone on the rampage about Dukat. Amleca was glad to see her supposition was correct; it was Korinas. The other was from one of the committees she belonged to, the Damar Memorial Foundation, which was trying to create a proper monument for the martyr.  
  
Amleca missed Damar. He had been a loyal and dependable friend. He had remained in Lakarian City after marrying, and she had often dined with his family. When Dukat named Damar his chief aide after his faithful service on the freighter Groumall, she had rejoiced, foreseeing the means of fulfilling her vow to destroy Dukat. Fortunately, Dukat had known nothing of Damar's friendship with her and her family, for Damar always kept his promise not to speak of her in Dukat's presence.  
  
She reflected on how she was still not used to the evening's silence. The Fankir Coalition had worked at night, and her evenings then had been filled with constant meetings, interviews, and strategizing. The Dominion's constant diatribe on its successes had played throughout the planet and the boots of the patrolling Jem'Hadar had become part of the background noise.  
  
It was eerily quiet. The wompat had finally ceased to wheeze. She checked to ensure it was still breathing, and resumed her window gazing. She had never realized until now how bright the stars could appear from a planet. The lights of the city had always diminished them. Staring, she slipped into the past again.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to come to dinner on such short notice. The food is  
delectable as always." Amleca raised her glass to her hosts, Legate Damar and his wife.  
"Though it is a shame the children are not here."  
  
"You are welcome, as always, friend. Yes, the children wanted to visit their grandparents  
tonight." His wife smiled sweetly. Amleca noticed how much she had aged in the last  
year. This war was wearing her down. Amleca knew this was the first time in weeks she  
had seen her spouse, who was staying in the capital city.  
  
Studying Damar, she was shocked at the changes in him. He was exhausted and  
depressed. They had not participated in their usual verbose dialogue this evening, a  
great disappointment. He had obviously been drinking too much kanar, and his eyes  
were bloodshot. Ever since Dukat's capture, escape, and subsequent disappearance,  
Damar's promotion to head of the government under Dominion rule had changed him  
immeasurably.  
  
Amleca tried to open a conversation. "Damar, I wanted to thank you again for your help  
while I was on Terok Nor. I know it must have been difficult to keep my presence from  
Dukat's knowledge." At the time, the Dominion and Cardassians had control of the  
station; Amleca had monitored Dominion fleet movements, found spies and messengers  
loyal to the Federation, and had received valuable information for the Coalition. Although  
Damar had not known why she was there, he had trusted her and helped her stay  
hidden. It was time to once again test that trust.  
  
"Legate, put down the bottle and listen." He sat up, but did not relinquish the kanar.  
"Friend, I do not presume to understand how your mind thinks. But I do know your  
position as Cardassia's leader is considered merely for show by the Dominion. These  
are hard words, Damar, but I think you already know them in your heart. The real  
leadership of our people has fallen to the maneuvering of the Founders, the charm of the  
Vorta, and the force of the Jem'Hadar. You have become a mere puppet." Damar  
scowled at her, but did not deny any of what she had said. "We have been friends for a  
long time, and I feel I need to tell you these things. Dukat left us in a bad position. I know  
you admired him, but his alliance with the Dominion was contemptible. I feel it was done  
more for personal gain than Cardassia's future. You knew my father. He was a brave  
and righteous man who recognized the evil of the Dominion, as did Tain and many  
others. They gave their lives in a bid to stop it before it got out of control. But now it's  
spiraling, and not for our benefit. We need you on our side."  
  
Damar glanced at his wife, who remained silent in agreement with Amleca's words. "To  
which side are you referring?"  
  
"I am a founder of a resistance group. Our name is unimportant for now. We have united  
the various underground cells and are tracking fleet movements, gathering information to  
use against the Dominion. You know our people have lost many of their rights and  
privileges under this Dominion rule." Reaching across the table, she seized the kanar,  
set it aside, and grasped Damar's hands. "When I heard that you had been promoted, I  
was excited. I was sure things would begin to change. But they haven't. I know you  
have the power to unite our people - not just the military, but the civilians as well. There  
is strength in you, and a conscience. It's time to put away the kanar and take charge.  
You would have the support of all the resistance cells - we can help you."  
  
Damar angrily drew away from her touch. "I can do nothing!" He stood and strode to the  
large window nearby, glaring defiantly at the night sky. His wife stepped to his side,  
squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Husband, you know Amleca speaks the truth. Our people will be ruined unless we have  
a leader for them to look up to and emulate. Amleca told me before your arrival that the  
Allied fleets are slowly being destroyed. Even with the aid of the Romulans, it seems  
likely they will be defeated. In the meantime, this war will stretch for years to come."  
  
Damar turned. "The Allied fleet cannot be defeated! I have analyzed the Dominion  
forces, and it isn't possible. Your information is faulty."  
  
Amleca's eyes bore into his skull. "You are in denial. It is not my information that is in  
error, Damar, but yours. Yes, you may have analyzed the Dominion, but not the forces of  
any of their future allies."  
  
"Future allies? I have heard no mention of this!"  
  
"Of course not. Remember, you are insignificant to them. I have reliable sources that  
have confirmed the Dominion are planning to bring the Breen onto their side. Not only  
that, but they have agreed to the Breen's demands to be given most of the conquered  
territories." Her voice rose. "Don't you finally see? The Dominion is using Cardassia!  
We have become a mere stepping stone for the conquering of the Alpha Quadrant! They  
have no regard for Cardassian lives!"  
  
A sharp blow on the cheek silenced her. "Do not speak of them that way! They will  
murder you for such rebellious, traitorous thoughts!" Damar hissed.  
  
His wife was taken aback by his behavior. "Husband, you know she speaks the truth!  
Whatever happened to the brave man I knew? I refuse to believe he has been  
completely torn asunder! Fight back! Unite our people!"  
  
He shot back at her, "Are you to be a traitor too? Whatever happened to duty and  
loyalty? Am I to betray all that I have fought for?"  
  
Amleca stood firm. "No, but if you don't do what's right, and do it soon, you will not only  
have betrayed your people's future; you will also have betrayed yourself."  
  
Damar mulled this over, his face contorting as he processed all that had been said.  
Finally, resigned, he muttered, "I'm returning to the capital city. I have a report to finish  
for Weyoun." His wife held back a cry as he left, while Amleca stood in disbelief.  
  
Awakening, Amleca realized she had finally dozed off. Rousing the wompat, she examined it. The wounds were healing nicely, and its pulse was strong and steady. Although still weak, its survival looked promising. To fill the time, she told it all that she had relived that night. "Now you probably want the end of the story." It blinked up at her, the large brown eyes reflecting the fading stars from the window behind her. "Alright, it is only fair."  
  
"Well, it was shortly afterward that Damar realized the truth of my statements, when the Breen did indeed become allies of the Dominion. Once he announced his intention to lead the resistance the Fankir Coalition supported him, providing logistical support and arms.  
  
"Unfortunately, Damar never had time to return home to apologize to his wife. In retaliation for his acts of rebellion, the Dominion murdered his entire family. Horrible. I believe his being unable to visit them one last time solidified his resolve and empowered him. I was able to contact Garak, a member of Damar's resistance force, and sent him information they could use.  
  
"However, I learned of Gul Revok's betrayal too late, and was unable to prevent the Dominion from decimating the resistance fighters. Knowing Damar's skills, I suspected he hadn't been killed, although the Dominion was sure he had been, and I contacted one of our Coalition members, Mila, Tain's old housekeeper. I warned her that Garak might lead Damar there, and she notified me when they did arrive.  
  
"The next day, I traveled to the capital city to meet with them. I was struck by how much the Bajoran, Kira Nerys, looked like Iliana. I had lost track of my friend shortly after she went undercover on Bajor. In fact, I still don't know her whereabouts. I spoke with Kira about Iliana's father, Legate Tekeny Ghemor, who had died two years before on Terok Nor. I was also given the chance to express my condolences to Damar, and we came to a reconciliation.  
  
"I found lodging with Rekelen, a long-time member of the Underground who had secretly returned to Cardassia Prime the year before. There, I helped Damar plan his attacks, informing him on which facilities would be most vulnerable. When Damar was recognized in the street, I watched with pride as the hearts of my people were stirred towards rebellion. What I had yet to learn was that the Dominion had decided to annihilate an entire city as a warning - Lakarian City - and my whole family was dead.  
  
"The Dominion sent a message to the people, warning them of more attacks on cities if they continued to rebel. At this time, I was in contact with two Coalition members who had proven to be extremely valuable assets. Ironically, they were both people I meant to have killed years ago. Thrax, the security officer helping the Bajorans during the Occupation, was sending us information from Starfleet on Dominion and Breen battle tactics, while Felkin, the spy on Qo'noS I had retrieved, was doing the same from inside the Detapa Council.  
  
"I knew it would be impossible for Damar to enter Headquarters by force. Therefore, I concocted a plan, in the hopes it wouldn't backfire. Slipping the location of Damar's hiding place to a Jem'Hadar soldier, I watched in the shadows as Dominion and Cardassian forces from Headquarters attacked Mila and gained entrance into the house. As Damar, Garak, and Kira were taken prisoner, I followed. Making eye contact with one of the Cardassian rearguard, I recognized him and knew they were loyal to our cause.  
  
"Inside, the Founder had ordered the prisoners' execution, and when the Jem'Hadar prepared to fire on them, our followers attacked the Jem'Hadar instead, joining with Damar. I remember silently rejoicing, with the knowledge the Dominion would be defeated and Damar would become a true leader of our people.  
  
"However, I did not take into account the wrath and coldness of the Dominion heart. When our fleet changed sides in the battle above our planet, our people were condemned to be exterminated. I watched in horror from my hiding place near Headquarters as the Jem'Hadar began decimating the city, attacking every Cardassian they encountered, regardless if they were military or civilian, adult or child. Buildings were exploded, trees uprooted, vehicles overturned. The screaming and crying will haunt me the rest of my life. Awful! Horrendous!  
  
"Finally, the carnage ceased as the Dominion surrendered. As the Jem'Hadar cleared out, I wandered the streets in shock. Entering Headquarters, I slid past several Federation and Klingon officers towards the main briefing room. Just before reaching it, I noticed Damar slumped against the wall, motionless. Hurrying over, I knew my friend was dead. Overhearing a Starfleet captain discussing Lakarian City's destruction and our scorched homeworld, I silently wept.  
  
"So that brings us to the present, little wompat. It is interesting that my vow against Dukat was fulfilled, even though when it was pronounced I had no idea how to implement it. How gratifying that it came true through Damar. I remember saying I would make his first officer my ally. I'd like to think my words influenced Damar into rebellion, and that I did more good for our people than harm. Maybe that's why I've been so depressed lately. Reading those casualty lists reminds me of how many I've lost - how many we've lost - how much we've lost. Maybe I've been thinking I have done more harm." She paused. "But I cease to think that any longer. Things happen as they will."  
  
Amleca scooped up the wompat, holding it close to her chest. Stepping outside, she noticed a thin line of yellow in the distance. Her long night was almost over. She noticed a teenaged girl sitting on the steps, gazing at the disappearing stars. Surprised, she realized it was the same girl she had seen in the street at dusk. Joining her, Amleca queried, "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"  
  
The girl kept her eyes on the stars. "I just wander. I don't know where my family is, but that's okay. I know I'm not an orphan. Our people are one again. I think that's the one good thing the Dominion did for us. They made us realize how we need each other." She smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I like to have someone listen."  
  
"I think we all like that. I'm sorry you cannot find your family. If you tire of wandering, I'm sure anyone around here would take you in." When she received no response from the girl, she began to rise, but was stopped by a firm hand on her knee.  
  
"You too have been lonely. Forgive me, but I was sitting underneath your window last night. There is a heat vent there, and I used it to get warm. I overheard the telling of your story." The girl forced her eyes away from the sky, scrutinizing Amleca and finally landing on the wompat. A look of surprise and pleasure overtook her face. "A wompat! I used to have one when I was little! My father gave her to me, just before I saw my first human." Her eyes grew wide. "I was always told that the Federation was our enemy, but it was a supposed ally which betrayed us. Now the Federation is helping us. It is quite strange."  
  
Amleca liked this girl. She had a sharp mind. They would need that out of the future generations. Thinking back, she realized all of the young people she had encountered on the recovery teams were like this girl. The Cardassians would rise from the ashes and become stronger for it, just as Damar had taken his family's murder and used it for his strength. Perhaps all of her people were like that. Perhaps they were all survivors.  
  
"By the way, my name is Jil Orra. What's yours? Were you a soldier?"  
  
"Jil Orra, I was not a soldier, just a citizen trying to do her best for Cardassia. A citizen named Amleca Frenroh who, I believe, did do her best - a citizen who is proud of her people and of herself."  
  
Jil Orra scratched the wompat's head as she and Amleca shared a look of understanding. For the first time, Amleca felt hope. A tear fell unhindered as she joined Jil Orra to watch the coming of the dawn. 


End file.
